1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fire escape apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many buildings must by law be provided with means permitting escape by occupants in the event of fire or other emergency. The traditional form of fire escape is a stairway external of the building but this cannot be used by those with a fear of height, the unconscious or by invalids. Escape by such a stairway may also be prevented by the fire spreading to the part of the building at which it is located. Another form of fire escape apparatus includes a harness which is worn by a person escaping from the building. The harness is attached to a cable which is paid out to lower the person wearing the harness to the ground. Although such an apparatus does allow an unconsious person to escape, the lowering operation must generally be controlled by another person. The risk also exists that the apparatus will jam, or the person descending will foul an obstruction. It is also impossible for a number of people to use such an apparatus simultaneously.